


An Abrupt Goodbye

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Divorce, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, POV John Watson, Worried John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the climax of HOB, John and Lestrade have a conversation. John finds himself worried about Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abrupt Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day eleven of JWP. Today's prompt was: Not necessarily the NSFW kind, but a threesome: John Watson being close to and/or working closely with someone besides Sherlock Holmes. 
> 
> I've been really into HOB missing scenes lately. This entry is part of a group of connected ficlets from JWP that include [The Deeper the Grief](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7450471) and [A Soul Compelled to Look Upward"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7430569).

As John comes down the stairs from he and Sherlock’s room he catches sight of Lestrade, sitting alone at a small corner table. He’s holding a coffee cup between his hands, steam rising up from the black liquid inside. Lestrade looks like John feels, overstressed and under rested. He remembers Lestrade’s smiling face just the day before and guilt pinches at him. 

“Did you sleep at all?” he asks, sliding into the empty seat across the table.

Lestrade looks up as he takes a sip of his coffee. “Tried, anyway,” he replies.

John nods. “Me, too.”

“But at least the whole mess is sorted now,” Lestrade says. After a long pause, he drains his cup and stands. “That’s me off, then.”

John stands too, somewhat surprised. “You’re not staying?”

Lestrade shakes his head, putting down a few quid on the table. “I have to get back to London.”

“I’ll buy breakfast,” John offers. The words come out without his permission, but he realises he means them-- Lestrade looks tired, from more than just lack of sleep, and his brusqueness is worrying. 

“Cheers, but I really can’t,” Lestrade says. “I was supposed to move out when I got back from holiday, and Helen was already mad that I pushed it back a day.”

“Greg, I’m--”

Lestrade waves his concern away as he starts walking out. John follows.

“It’s fine,” Lestrade says, but John thinks that maybe he’s just saying that. “Just want to be sure I can get my books and records out. I’d hate for them to end up in some secondhand shop after all these years.”

“Course. Well,” John flounders. “If you, y’know. Need help settling in, or anything…”

Lestrade smiles. “Thanks. I appreciate it, John.” He rolls his shoulders and nods toward the parking lot. “Well. Best be on my way.”

“Right. See you round,” John says. Lestrade tips his head, then turns and walks away. John watches from the front steps of the inn as Lestrade climbs into a car, starts it up, and drives away. Within moments, he’s gone and John is left with the sense that he’s failed to do as much as he could’ve.

“Is Lestrade gone already?” 

John turns to look at Sherlock. “Yeah,” he replies. “He had to go back to London to move out.”

“Obviously,” Sherlock says. “Find a seat, I’ll get breakfast.”

John doesn’t move. Sherlock rolls his eyes.

“Take him out for a pint when we get back to London, if you’re really that worried about him,” he says impatiently. “You can mingle with the general populace and talk about dull things like football and rugby. Now go find a seat.”

As he sits down at one of the outdoor tables, John thinks he may just follow Sherlock’s advice.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
